AirPlane Australia
by deadlydiglett
Summary: Lizzie/Gordo and the rest of their class go on sky diving trip to Australia...what is to happen? ROMANCE L/G
1. Chapter 1

David Gordon was bored of Maths only 15 minutes into the lesson.

He peeked a look at the blonde girl perched next to him- or rather asleep next to him.

'aww.' he thought at the sight of Lizzie Mcguire snoring softly- ever so slightly though.

He leaned in closer to her petit face and blew so gently into her ear. This then caused her eyes to jerk open violently and she grabbed her books and headed for the door.

"Err, Miss Mcguire, I belive that there is another..."

He pointed at Gordo "45"

Mr Digg continued. "yes, 45 minutes left of the lesson. although we are all egar to eat, we will have to wait."

Lizzie cringed as she parked her bum back down on her seat.

Gordo sniggered uner his breath.

Now what was that dream again...oh yeah. Gordo, um, marriage- i think. Yeah, that sounds good.

Her train of thought was interupted by, again, a Mr Digg.

"Now, I was told by your usuall Teacher to hand out this letters to you..."

He passed round an A4 peice of paper to everyone in the class.

_Dear student of class Byr9_

_For all your hard work this year, I have insured a trip to Australia for a skydiving adventure._

_The costs will be £190, activitie, food, travel included._

_Please return the slip below into the school office._

_Thank you._

_Miss Ungermyer._

_------------------------------_

_Parent/Carer __________

_Child signiture __________

Lizzie turned to Gordo.

"Gonna go?"

"I wouldn't go without ya!"

The rest of the day flew by, Lizzie and Gordo thinking about what adventures lie ahead. They couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

After a 'sad' goodbye to her family, just like in Rome, Lizzie went in search of Gordo at the airport.

She soon spotted a natural mess of curly brown hair and walked over in that direction.

"Hey there, Gordo, Watcha up to?"

"Hi, err yeah, I was just thinking about our friendship, about…how its…you know…changed so much."

Lizzie grinned, "Aww, so sweet. You know, I was thinking about that pretty recently, best…friends, an' all that, hehe."

They then diverted their attention to a moving small figure coming towards them.

In a strong American accent spoke Miss Ungermyer.

"HEY YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, THERE'LL BE NONE OF THAT SMOOCHING ON THE ROOFTOP AS THERE WAS IN ROME"

Both the two teens were speechless, there faces asked two questions;

1) Why does she have to be so loud and

2) How did she know about the kiss thing.

Lizzie's POV

It was an accident, you know, um I sort of missed where I was heading for and my lips kind of pressed against Gordo's soft, plump, gorgeously tasty lips. Urgh! Who am I kiddin' ? I kissed him and I enjoyed it, and I'm pretty sure he did too, I guess, considering the way he was acting at Ethan's mystery party and the last day of middle school, oh and not forgetting the time I started that advise thing for e-zine.

Gordo's POV

How does she know? And I'm pretty sure Lizzie wants to forget about it.

Well I enjoyed it. Very. Very much. I want to do it again.

It was tender, soft, gentle, everything I've dreamed of my kiss with Lizzie to be, not..that..ive dreamed of…um kissing..lizzie.

Ha-Ha, I Kidd, I never stop thinking about it.

**End chapter two. Hoped you liked =]**


	3. Chapter 3

"omg. I cannot believe they are making us jump out of an airplane!" Lizzie exclaimed nervously.

"Yeah well, I'm as scared as you are."

"I suppose. You know Gordo, it's a shame Miranda couldn't make the trip."

Gordo smiled as he strapped the last belt of his air suit around his waist.

He saw Lizzie struggling to clip on her belt, or rather fit the strap around her slim body- it kept getting twisted.

"Need any help, McGuire?"

"Uh, sure." She smiled gingerly.

Gordo came up from behind her and wrapped his thin arms around her, tightening the buckle.

He heard the click of it then let her quickly go.

They both sighed in relief as their hearts stopped trying to bruise the inside of their ribcage, going back to a steadier pace.

"um, thanks."

"Happy to help" and he gave a mock salute with two of his fingers.

--------

"Now, you have to fly in pairs, with an instructor attached to one parachute. Got that?"

The class nodded.

"I'll let you pick your pairs as being attached to somebody you don't really get along with is quite embarrassing, agree? So as long as you're extremely, and I cannot express this enough, extremely sensible."

The safety instructor finished his tedious lecture and Lizzie and Gordo made their way to stand next to each other.

"so, er, haha, you, um, wanna pair with me?"

_Do I wanna pair with you? Well Duh! Anything to be close to you, Lizzie._

"Sure Lizzie."

**End chappie 3. Just a few more to go =]**


	4. Chapter 4

"Gosh, It's cold!" Lizzie mentioned as she looked out a window on the small airplane.

Gordo stared blankly to the ceiling of the aircraft, too caught up in the fact he was about to feel Lizzie's body against his, to listen to her.

"Er, Gordo?"

"Yeah, Yeah, cold." He repeated Lizzie, his mind still half in a daydream.

----------

When the plane was high enough, the instructor told Lizzie to stand in front of Gordo, facing backward as the instructor stood behind Gordo and strapped a secure band around the three of them.

"Ready?"

They both gulped hard then replied with a soft, steady nod.

Before they knew it, they were free falling and Lizzie emitted a small scream but the air caught up in her throat. She scrunched her eyes tight shut but soon relaxed as she felt Gordo's arms purse around her waist.

"Wahoo!!" were the cries coming form the two teenage students as they fell lower to the ground.

The parachute was then released by the third man, which jerked them all backwards due to the giant kite catching the wind.

They landed on the ground with a loud bump and the instructor removed his belts etc.

Where as Lizzie and Gordo still lay on the mucky grass, as Lizzie had switched roles with Gordo so that she was now straddling him.

Giggles from other class students could be heard from behind them so they decided to make a rash decision to dwell in this situation a bit later…in private.

**One More Chapter to go…Keep reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Gordo heard a knock on his hotel room door. Must be Lizzie, he hoped.

He stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and it creaked a hello.

From behind the shiny wood stood a girl with even shinier hair.

It was in ringlets, slightly shaping her face.

She wore a short, dark blue, silk dress that showed a considerable amount of cleavage.

"Special occasion?"

"Maybe."

"Care to tell, my sweet McGuire"

"I'm seeing you."

Gordo laughed. "But you see me everyday."

"I'm seeing you…alone."

Gordo's face turned serious and Lizzie pulled his collar towards her and they kissed. Better than Rome, much better. This time it was hot, sweet and very passionate. They kissed each other like they hadn't seen each other in two years- so desperate, so loving.

She pushed him against the wall and glazed her tongue over his bottom lip. His, with no doubts, allowed access. Their tongues made love in an epic battle of domination.

His caring hands slipped around her waist, pulling her tightly close whilst still snogging.

They were then rudely interrupted by a loud "Ahem!"

Lizzie and Gordo pulled apart and glared in the face of the person who would regret breaking up their moment- or maybe not when they saw Miss Ungermyer staring right back at their flustered faces.

"Middle of the night head check. NOW LIZZIE, SCRAMBLE IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YA!" Lizzie scampered out of the room…turning round and miming 'love ya' and Gordo returned this before Lizzie retreated back into her room.

There was always tomorrow for more kissing.

**Finito' Hope you liked ;)**


End file.
